


Evangeline

by KailynBail



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Atonement - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Forgiveness, Love, Monks, Rite of Tranquility, Temple of Sacred Ashes, adoration, cameo appearances by various other Inquisition characters, caretaker, everyone did, some seriously messed up stuff happens to tranquil, who knew Cullen had it in him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynBail/pseuds/KailynBail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tests the chains but is he truly free? Cullen Rutherford, Commander of the Inquisition's forces... and bound to a past that holds more dark secrets than even he knows. The Temple of Sacred Ashes, where it all began... where it all ended. Can a man really learn to forgive himself?<br/>(I really hate writing these summaries -_-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Am Just Cullen Now

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the notes at the beginning of each chapter (though there aren't many chapters) because there are some warnings that I will be throwing up that are actually quite important and I don't want anyone being caught unawares.

           Cullen shot an angry glare at the Templar opposite him in the hall as he stood there waiting for the Right Hand of the Divine. She was inside with the Left Hand and the Divine herself, speaking with her before the Conclave, no doubt explaining that she had brought him and the dwarf, Varric Tethras to give his testimony. He flexed his gloved hand on the hilt of his sword… his father’s sword… never again would he wield the sword the man opposite had on his hip. The Seeker appeared a moment later and explained to him that her and the Left Hand were going back to the forward camp, that the Divine would meet with them after the Conclave… but that their current meeting was going to take a bit longer and that he should go ahead without them, that they would meet him at the camp once they were done. Cullen nodded to her and turned away. He took a nervous breath as he made his way through the Temple. He could feel the tension in the air… the highest members of the Mages and the Templar factions were present, called here by the Divine to draft an accord for peace. The Temple staff themselves were all nervous. Cullen hugged the wall as a group of mountain monks passed him carrying their tall golden incense holders. He watched them move down the ancient hallway yet continued on his way… until he ran into someone. Because of course he did. He turned around quickly, feeling embarrassed as he saw a robed woman on the ground. He reached down to her. “I… I am so sorry, Miss…” He moved around to her side as she began getting up.

            “I apologize, Sir Templar. I must be more careful.” Evangeline’s monotone came forth as it always did, though the floor was hard, it did not hurt much. She started getting up, gathering up the tome she had been carrying, she did not look at the Templar. His build and commanding tone gave her the information she required to judge his station, considering who was in attendance at the Temple today. There was also a familiar way about this one, though she could not focus too long on the memory, it caused a sharp pain in the back of her head so she simply turned away from it in mind’s eye.

            Cullen heard the dull tone and knew without even looking that she was a Tranquil. The color of her robes were the same as the monks so he knew she belonged to the Temple. He knew there were many tranquil that resided here with the monks, that the tranquil were handpicked… though how someone could choose one Tranquil from another was beyond him. The Tranquil had always been something he chose to turn a blind eye to… he did not like to speak to them or see them, if he were to be honest. They were disturbing, the clouded pupils… the emotionless features. But he had to correct her. “I am no Templar.” His voice was held low, he was still getting used to saying that. “I am just Cullen now.” He murmured the last primarily to himself.

            She remembered one of the monks who had always chastised her, _it is polite to introduce yourself when someone gives you their name, but never look them in the eye, it is unsettling to many outside the temple._ She held a hand out to him, as she had been told to do so many times. “Welcome to the Temple of Sacred Ashes, Cullen. I am called Evangeline. I was instructed to introduce myself whenever someone told me their name.” She focused her eyes on one of the buckles on his shoulder, for some reason she committed it to memory.

            Cullen looked down at her stiff hand, a mimic of the motion. His brows went low… whoever had told her to do such a thing was cruel to set her up so. His jaw flexed as he took her hand, feeling the disgust roll over him before he glanced at her face. The world… stopped. He swallowed roughly as his hand closed around hers a bit tighter. _Maker… no…_ “I know your face…” His heart slammed around in his chest at the thought alone.

            Evangeline’s expression did not change nor did she try to pull away. She stood there calmly but… a slight scratch started in the very far reaches of her mind again but she ignored it. Whenever she focused too hard on pulls in her mind like this one, it had only caused a massive headache that had her nose bleeding. “I believe you, My Lord.”

            Cullen felt like he couldn’t breath as he reached and put a finger under her chin, lifting her face up to his. “Look at me.” He had to be certain… the implications were… he couldn’t go there in his mind.

            Evangeline naturally allowed him to lift her face up to him… at his command she instantly looked up at him, blinking a few times as if this was the most natural moment in the world.

            Cullen took in a ragged breath. He saw the sunburst brand on her brow… the delicate features that had caught his attention so many years ago… and those eyes, clouded pupils that showed her severed connection to the fade… but those turquoise irises. Her auburn hair had been cut short, not unlike the Seeker’s. He remembered how it once fell down to her hips, always tied back in a thick braid. He swallowed roughly. “Eira?” The name rolled off his tongue… _ay-rah_ … his mouth remembering well how to form the word… and its meaning… merciful, for she had always been.

            Evangeline blinked at him again. “Yes, that is my given name. The monks would rather call me Evangeline, as they call all the female Tranquil.”

            Cullen wore a pained expression as he removed his finger from her chin. “How did this happen?” Memories were already assaulting his mind. He’d known her… he’d coveted her… he’d desired her… he’d… loved her. She had been a mage.. in the Circle in Ferelden. When it had fallen to demonic possession and blood magic… she had been injured badly. Protecting him. He’d never known what had happened to her after he had been transferred to Kirkwall… he’d never even tried to find out. The thought had crossed his mind more than a million times and it was one of his deepest regrets.

            Evangeline watched him as he seemed to be disturbed. “Once I had healed from the injuries I received from the abomination in the second floor library when I joined you in defending the Circle, I was transferred to the Circle in Jader. As mage and templar relations deteriorated, many mages were drawn for tranquility for speaking out against the brutality that occurred within the circles. I would not stay quiet about an incident. Thus, I was made Tranquil.”

            Cullen looked at her with a certain amount of shock. She… recognized him? Her emotionless voice jarred him as spoke. “Maker’s Breath…” He cursed as he grabbed at the back of his neck roughly before throwing his hand out. “Eira… I am… so sorry… that I wasn’t there.” He knew he had no right to say it the way he did… nor look at her the way he was looking at her. But they had been close once… they had been friends… and he knew… in the far reaches of his memories and heart… that had the circle not fallen… he would have crossed that line between Templar and Mage completely… and she would have welcomed him.

            Evangeline blinked. “You are not to blame, My Lord.” Her gaze had already strayed from his face, staring blankly at the space right in front of her eyes. She was growing uncomfortable, the longer she spoke with this man, the more that part in her mind demanded attention, she felt her mind starting to become confused. “Excuse me, My Lord—“

            “Please Eira, call me Cullen.” Cullen reached up and brushed her bangs away from the scarred sunburst, frowning deeply.

            Evangeline blinked rapidly out of reflex before continuing. “My Cullen.” The misstep in her words a result of both his interruption and her attention being pulled in more than a few different directions; the conversation with him, the task she was doing before she fell, the memories of her life before tranquility pulling harder at her- demanding her to focus on them, ignoring those thoughts, all of the things she had been told to do in the Temple- to not be rude, to be polite; all of this and more. “I must return this tome to the lower sanctum. Master Trevor will be displeased if I am late, I do not wish to upset him.”

            Cullen faltered at her misstep, her misuse of addressing him. Did she… he shook his head sharply as he backed away from her. “Of course.” He watched as she turned away from him and continued down the hall as if she hadn’t spoken to him at all. “Eira…” She stilled and turned around fully to face him. “Be careful. The Mages and Templars both are… just… be careful.”

            Evangeline gave him a low bow of her head. “I will do as you say, My Lord Cullen.”


	2. A Drink Would Do You Some Good

         At the village of Haven… two months later… Cullen finally had a chance to breath. He caught himself thinking of her in the quiet hours of the night… when the darkness pushed in on him. In truth… he mourned her greatly. He mourned everything about her… the years that were lost, taken from both of them… by circumstance and his own thoughtlessness. What might have been… what could have been. Each time he went into battle, he saw her face. Each time he looked at the symbol of Andraste… he saw her tranquil eyes. He grew angry in his heart, angry at those he once called brothers. It wasn’t lost on him that he had simply traded one hate for another, but he could not help himself. It fueled his decision to stop taking lyrium… and gave him strength when the cravings rode him hard. Every life he saved when that blighted magister attacked Haven, was her’s. Every voice he heard crying to him for help, was her’s.

            He threw himself into his position, even more dedicated when they got to Skyhold. Counseling Inquisitor Trevelyan whenever she sought his advice. He didn’t miss the way she stayed longer than she needed to whenever she visited his office. He tried to give her subtle hints without embarrassing her… to let her know that he was not interested. Even though he tried to be discrete… it still prompted questions from the Qunari. The Iron Bull had taken an interest in his personal life, for whatever reason.

            Cullen still didn’t know how The Iron Bull had talked him into a drink, even as he sat awkwardly at the table in the Harold’s Rest. He fidgeted, his foot tapping under the table as he stared at the mug of untouched ale in front of him.

            “Come on, Cullen… a drink would do you some good.” The Bull didn’t know what the Commander’s story was or if he had always been this… withdrawn, in fact- the only person in the entire hold who knew anything at all about him was the dwarf Varric, and even then he only knew a little.

            “No. I should go… I have to get an early start in the morning.” But he didn’t move to get up. He sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair, running a hand down his face, scratching at his unshaven cheek.

            “That reminds me… the boys wanted to talk to you about heading back to Haven. Should be quiet by now… do some scouting, see if there are… any survivors. Maybe… direct people back here.” The Bull figured he wasn’t going to add the Commander to his list of friendlies. That Templar was all work, all the time. Whatever his reasons, that was who he was now. The Bull wondered if he had always been this way, or if it was a product of stress… loneliness? Or if this was what happened to Templars who stopped taking lyrium. Or did he loose someone? It wasn’t impossible to imagine the Commander as someone’s husband, or even a father… it was difficult to picture, sure, but it wasn’t impossible.

            Cullen gave a thoughtful nod before finally standing, leaving the ale the same as it was when it was placed in front of him. “Sounds like a good idea. I’ll have a squad head out with them, they can go ahead in the morning.” Cullen tapped the table before he turned away and just… went back to his office.

            Two days later, Cullen was sitting at his desk, his elbow on the arm of his chair as he propped up his head. He’d slept like shit the night before and he was dog tired. He felt his eyelids grow heavy and before he knew it… he dozed off right there in his chair. He immediately strayed into a dream.

            _Cullen watched himself… years ago. His templar armor shinning as he walked out of the tower in Ferelden. He felt the anger well up around him. It was a reoccurring dream he’d been having lately… he screamed at himself, knowing it’d do no good._ Turn around! Go back in! Take her with you! Don’t you fucking leave her!!! _He ran after himself, as he did every time. Then… all of a sudden, it changed. He heard his name being called… and both he and his younger self turned around. While he was surprised, he looked back at himself and saw no surprise, only expectation. Cullen looked back towards the tower door and heard the call again. And… there she was. But she was wearing the robes he last saw her in… and she was… as she was the last time he saw her. But her robes were covered in ash and dust… torn and tattered around her feet as she called out for him. But her voice wasn’t raised… it was the same emotionless tone. She had a cut on her forehead that looked months old, but had been left untreated. A tear in her robes went up to her thigh and he saw a nasty looking abrasion that spanned the length. Suddenly, he wasn’t at the tower in Ferelden anymore… he was in Haven. Her call came to him again, not his younger self. But to him._ My Cullen… My Cullen… _He saw her stumble and fall, but not even wince. Then out of nowhere he heard her… the_ real _her, she damn near screamed at him but it did not come from the woman he saw. It came from everywhere around him, enough to jar him awake._ Cullen!!!

            Cullen nearly fell out of his chair as he came awake, panting and covered in sweat. His head screaming as he felt the craving for lyrium light him up with renewed pain. He wiped his brow with a trembling hand and stood up, swayed and nearly fell for the way his spine screamed. He sent up a silent prayer, shaking his head. He was shaken by the dream… part of him wanted to believe it real, that she was trying to reach out to him. But he knew it was impossible. She was gone. For days he tried to ignore it, push it to the back of his mind, to bury it under his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo spooky!!! Gee I wonder what's coming. ;)


	3. My Cullen

            He was walking through the courtyard, on his way down to the camp when he saw the Bull’s Chargers and his squad returning from Haven. He had almost forgotten about the detachment that had been sent. He lifted a hand as he passed under the iron gates of the hold, seeing the many people that accompanied them. Krem was the first to approach him. “How was it?”

            Krem gave a bit of a shrug. “Haven was a mess. But we found a few survivors.” He glanced over his shoulder and watched a few of them walk past. “There was this one…” He was interrupted when he heard Stitches’ raised voice… again.

             “Look lady, we’re going as fast as we can, okay. Maybe he can deal with your brand of crazy.” Stitches had never met anyone like this woman. He had gotten tired of her about a day ago.

            Evangeline limped beside this man, trembling from the cold, her eyes fixed ahead of her but not seeing anything. “My Cullen.” She whispered, her lips blue… dried blood coating the part where they came together, giving her an almost blighted look.

            Stitches groaned loudly. “Yes! I know! We’re taking you to him!” Stitches looked up and saw Krem talking to the Commander. “See! Look! He’s right freaking there!”

            Cullen took in a sharp breath, he no longer heard Krem. “Eira.” He broke into a run, ignoring the pain as he darted through people and came up to her, not even thinking as he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her and setting his lips to her hairline. He knew she would not embrace him back, she did not stiffen in his hold nor did she lean against him. He pulled away and surveyed her… a chill running down his spine as he saw her… she was exactly as he had seen her in his dream.

            Evangeline blinked rapidly when she found herself embraced. It took her a long moment to respond… when the man pulled away she looked up at him as she shook. Her hand lifting to his armor… settling over the buckle she had focused on before. “My Cullen.”

            Cullen’s eyes closed with a pained expression as he covered her hand and nodded before unbuckling his fur mantle and draping it over her shoulders. He pinned the man, Stitches, with a vicious look. “Why hasn’t she been treated?” His voice came out with all the anger he felt.

            Stitches watched with a raised brow. _What the… hell… was the Commander and this crazy tranquil…?_ He blinked at the way the Commander just barked at him and then gaped. “I tried! She wouldn’t freaking let me! I thought tranquil were supposed to be… compliant or some shit! This lady damn near bit my fucking head off when I tried to treat that cut on her leg.”

            Evangeline turned towards the man with the foul mouth and actually raised her voice at him. “My Cullen!”

            Stitches raised his fist threateningly. “And she hasn’t said anything else since we fucking found her!”

            Cullen saw red at the gesture and immediately took hold of the man’s collar and threw him back towards the hold without a word to him. He turned back at Eira… surprised that she had raised her voice. “Eira… you should have let him treat your wounds.” He offered her his arm and couldn’t deny the sense of relief he felt when she took it… and he felt her lean on him as he walked her into the hold.

            Evangeline still shivered, even though she knew her body should be feeling warmer with the offered mantle. She did not respond to his chastising words, but she did follow him. Soon she found herself standing in an oddly painted, circular room, before a bald elf who looked at her with sorrow in his eyes.

            Cullen had taken her to Solas, he was the best healer in the hold and thus, the only one he trusted to treat her. He didn’t miss the way Solas was looking at her as she stood there, one arm hooked around his, his fur draped over her shoulders. “Solas… this is Eira Amell. She is… a survivor from the Temple of Sacred Ashes.”

            Solas had felt the two approach before he saw them, the fade bent around this woman. He stilled himself before he turned around and sure enough, he saw that damn brand on her brow. A Tranquil. But what he hadn’t prepared himself for was the Commander beside her. How he looked down at her with a sadness and concern that spoke of more than simple pity or kindness. He knew why Cullen had brought her here, she was in obvious need of healing. Months old injuries and suffering from hypothermia, it was a wonder she still lived at all, if one could call her current state actually living. He could not look on the tranquil without feeling sorrow for them. “Hello Eira. I am called Solas. Come and sit down please.” He gestured to the chair beside him, it wasn’t really a request, since he knew Tranquil would do as they were told. But when she did not move, his brow creased slightly with mild confusion. “Eira? Did you hear me?” He stepped towards her and felt a fissure of shock roll over him as she listed away from him… and towards Cullen. But the look in her eyes said she seemed to be unaware of doing so.

            Cullen frowned at Solas before looking down at her, pulling his arm from hers and holding her hand loosely. “Eira, go and sit in the chair so he can heal your injuries.”

            Evangeline had heard this Solas speak to her. He had introduced himself to her and she waited for her hand to reach out to him, for an introduction… as she had been told to do so many times. But her hand did not move. She did not understand why it did not move. She had glanced down at it when the elf told her to sit. Her foggy eyes shifted to her feet, waiting for them to move. They did not. She looked up again, not understanding what was wrong with her body. Then the elf came towards her and she felt her body shift. Cullen’s words drew her attention, she looked at him and nodded. “Yes. They need healing.”  She stepped away from him even with the limp and sat down in the chair as he had told her to.

            Solas raised his brows at the tranquil woman and looked back at the Commander. “She is acting very strange.” His words laced with worry… for a Tranquil to disregard a command was very odd. “A survivor of the temple you said? I wonder if the breach has affected her somehow.” He moved over to her and reached for her face, to position her so he could better inspect the cut on her brow, only for her to lean away from him. He blinked at her. “Eira… I am not going to hurt you. I am going to heal you.” He reached again and she flinched violently away. He sighed and looked over his shoulder at Cullen… noting the almost terrified look on the man’s face. “Commander… I believe she needs your help.”

            Cullen nodded at Solas’ words… he had been wondering the same thing. And it terrified him. They had no idea what the breach was capable of doing… he took in a deep breath, feeling the way she flinched away from the elf as if he had been struck across his chest. He nodded again at his words and wasted no time in going over to them. He stood behind her and settled his hands on either side of her face, she didn’t move at all. “It’s alright, Eira. I am here.” He tilted her head back and into the light so Solas could see the damage. He frowned deeply at the sunburst scar… and hated it all the more.

            Solas watched with a clinical eye at how this Tranquil responded only to the Commander. He healed the wound on her brow… it had been infected. Then he watched as Cullen moved around and knelt before her, lifting her leg gently, one hand holding up her knee while the other pressed her robe to her thigh, keeping it from moving up any further. That wound was dangerously close to blood poisoning. Once that was done, he didn’t miss how Cullen tried to pull her torn robe down as far as it would go, and fold the fabric over itself to cover her body as much as he could. Solas looked at him. “I need you to ask her how she got these wounds… so I can determine if there might be others that she is not aware of, ones we cannot see.” The look Cullen gave him had him tack on. “Or, I could do a full body examination… the choice is yours Commander.”

            Cullen had heard his own blood rushing in his ears as he helped Solas. Handling her as if she were a doll… it was beyond awkward. Then his words… he shook his head as he straightened. “Uh no.. that won’t be necessary.” He cleared his throat and looked down at her. “Eira, tell me what happened after you met with Master Trevor.” He ignored the sharp look from Solas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stitches cracks me up here... I swear he's about to snap lol!


	4. She Wasn’t Always This Way

         Evangeline looked ahead of her still, Cullen had arranged her so that the elf could heal her, now perhaps her body would cooperate, since it was healed. She did not detect any other injuries, still, she answered him. “I was instructed to go collect elf root while the Conclave was to be in session. Mages and Templars do not like the tranquil. All of us were sent on errands so that we were unseen. The explosion…” She blinked a few times. “The explosion destroyed the temple. I woke up with the cut on my forehead and my ankle was injured. I do not know how long I was unconscious… everything looked very different… it took me many days before I found where the Temple… had been. The Temple was gone. There was no one there. There were many bodies. I took the path to the village. I did not know where else to go… it took me a long time to get there. I saw a Templar on the path but when I approached him to ask who I should report to, he struck me. I apologized and tried to get back up but he hit me again. He was a strange Templar. Red all over. The ground started to shake and he ran away. I tried to get up but my head hurt. I saw a light in a cave close by, I crawled into it and then the snow came.” She blinked again, glancing around for a moment as she actually took a deep breath. “I do not know how long it took me to dig out. I scraped my leg when I climbed out of the snow. I think it was on a Templar’s shield but I am not certain. I went to the Chantry in the village. It was almost buried but the door was open. I went inside and tried to find one of the monks or a Mother. I could not find anyone. I looked for a long time. Other people started to come into the Chantry. They were hurt and needed help. I found blankets and water. I heard one man say the name Cullen. I tried to ask him where My Lord was. He did not understand me. I asked him again where My Lord Cullen was. He did not know. He died that day. People were crying a lot. Many people were telling me to do a lot of things. I tried to do everything they were telling me to do. One man told me to take the bodies of the ones that died and bury them in the snow. That took me a long time and made my hands very cold. One woman asked me to find her child. I looked for many days, I could not find a child in the village or the snow. She was dead when I got back to the Chantry. Many people were angry and thought I was still a mage. They thought I could heal them. I tried to tell them that I was a Tranquil. I am Evangeline _. I am Evangeline_.” She repeated it in a whisper.

            Both Solas and Cullen listened to her words, emotionless yet… they invoked so many emotions. Cullen bowed his head when he heard of how she had started asking after him… he almost couldn’t breathe. Solas shook his head at how many people had tried to, in his mind, take advantage of her.  

            Evangeline shook her head. “There is more.” She continued. “They threw things at me and yelled at me to leave. I went to the house by the gate to wait for My Lord Cullen. There was a Templar with red in his eyes hiding in the house there. He told me to take care of him. He told me to get him water and he told me to bind his wounds. I asked him if he knew where My Lord Cullen was. He said he knew where he was. That he would take me to him.” She looked at Cullen slowly. She didn’t want to make him angry but she told him the rest. “Red crystals were growing inside of him. He would hold my ankle while he slept, he told me it was so he would know if I wondered off. He said he did not want anything to happen to me. Two weeks later, I asked him if he would take me to My Cullen now that his wounds were healing.” She looked down at the floor, certain she was going to upset him. “He laughed at me. Told me I belonged to him now.” She blinked a few times, her eyes moving in confusion as if searching the floor for help with the words. “I… I think I killed him.”

            Cullen looked at her with confusion. “You… think you killed him?” He knelt down beside her.

            Solas likewise was baffled. “Eira, you could not have killed him. That act requires emotion.”

            Evangeline searched for the memories but they seemed to be missing. “I cannot remember. I was… sitting there when he said that to me. And the next memory I have, I was standing over him with his knife in my hand. There was a lot of blood and it hurt to breath, my chest hurt a lot and my breath rattled. He was dead on the floor. I believe…” She didn’t dare look up, her head bowing further. “I believe my mind may have been injured at some point. It is the only logical explanation for the gap in my memory. The only clue I have is an echo in my mind.” She looked at Cullen slowly, her clouded pupils twitching just slightly. “He lied.” She returned her slow gaze to the floor, resigned to her fate. “I understand that the penalty for harming a Templar is death. I apologize for any upset this has caused.”

            Solas stared at her with… he didn’t even know. For a Tranquil to kill someone, even in defense of their own life was completely unheard of. It just did not happen. And for a Tranquil to have gaps in their memory? Even more so. He swallowed roughly and looked at the Commander. For a Tranquil to say such a thing… to even point that detail out. It was… unnerving. Perhaps the breach was effecting her to such a degree that… no, it was not possible. He thought on it quietly as he watched, he did not miss how it affected the Commander.

            Cullen felt a tremor go through him. She blacked out… she must have. And in that time, she killed her captor… the captor that had told her he’d take her to him… and then revealed his lie. He settled a hand on hers for a heartbeat before removing it. “He was a Red Templar, in service to our enemy. There will be no penalty issued, Eira. You have done nothing wrong.”

            Solas was still trying to decide what had happened to her mind but he did get valuable information from her story. He treated her ankle, hands, ribs, and head further, all with the aid of Cullen. Once he was done, he had come to a decision, a diagnosis, he turned to Cullen and spoke, not bothering to lower his voice. “Cullen, it is important that you understand something. While Tranquil may not have access to any of their emotions, their minds are still functional. She has been through a serious trauma and her brain is reacting the same as anyone else’s would. I believe that is the real cause of her odd behavior. Her mind is suffering from that trauma, her mistreatment and the actual trauma of surviving such a horrible event, many times over apparently. This would also explain her missing memory and her body’s natural instinct to protect itself, this is something that not even tranquility can remove when the conscious mind is unaware of its actions. So while she may appear to have some emotion… it is but her mind, the physical aspect of it manifesting as it attempts to cope with what it has experienced.” He frowned at the man, hoping he understood what he was trying to tell him. He didn’t know what the deal was with him and this tranquil woman… but it was obvious that Cullen cared for her, at least in some aspect.

            Cullen nodded at Solas. “Solas…” He looked at him pointedly. “I was a Templar for a long time… I know this. There is no reversing the rite of Tranquility. Once done… it’s permanent. Any emotion I may perceive… is likely my own that I am projecting onto her.” He whispered the last few words with a shake of his head. “Thank you for healing her. And while this may seem… difficult for _you_ to understand.” He looked at the elf with a hard expression. “She wasn’t always this way. We were friends once… and I owe it to that memory to look after her now.” He held a hand down to Eira, which she took without question or thought. He tucked it in his arm and walked her to the door that led to the breezeway… he opened the door for her and shut it behind her. He escorted her to his office, doing the same with his own door. The fire burning in the stone hearth, giving the space plenty of warmth. “Eira, you must be tired. You should rest.”

            Evangeline followed beside him, only marginally paying attention to where they were going, if only to learn the way. Once inside, she looked around and saw many books on shelves, a desk, and the fireplace. “Is this where I will be working?” She turned to him, her hands clasped before her.

            It was on the tip of his tongue to tell her no… but he thought about that for a moment. “Yes, Eira. And up this latter is where you will be sleeping. I will get you some new robes and slippers as well as a coat so you can be warm.” He gestured to the latter. “Now go up and get some sleep.”

            Evangeline nodded  and gave him a bow before turning towards the latter, she stopped suddenly and pulled the mantel off of her shoulders and offered it to him. “I thank you for your kindness. And, you may call me Evangeline, My Lord Cullen, if it pleases you.”

            Cullen took his mantle and gave her a bit of a nod before he just looked at her. “No Eira… I would much rather call you by your real name.” He watched as she just turned away and did as he told her to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh... Cullen... *sniffles*. And Eira... hells yeah, even as a Tranquil she's a badass. Yes, this isn't canon or lore specific or whatever but pfft.


	5. Do Not Disobey Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Drug (lyrium) use implied/withdrawals included in this chapter.

For months, they existed together. She kept his office clean and organized, ran errands and served as a buffer for the mages that came calling on the Commander. The first night had been easy to navigate, as she had stayed up reorganizing his books as she had slept during the day. The second night however had been awkward for him but understandably easy for her. He didn’t dare touch her… he felt it wrong, beyond wrong. For she couldn’t tell him not to. But his dreams were filled with her… as she had been before she’d gotten the brand. Vivacious and alive, full of sass... yet she always looked as she did now in his dreams. It was the most bizarre thing. Yet… not as bizarre as the next morning when he awoke. He was on his back, hugging the edge of the bed as he had been when he’d fallen asleep. But she… she was tucked in beside him, her back against his side and her head resting on his arm as if it were a pillow, the soles of her feet settled against his legs, a good three feet of bed being left unused. It left him wondering… if _she_ wasn’t in there somewhere. He watched on as her hair grew longer and eventually, it became long enough to braid. He’d braid it for her every morning as she stood there waiting for him to finish; and thanks to his sisters, he knew how to do such a thing. He knew she didn’t mind either way… but it brought him a sense of comfort that she was starting to look like her old self… but she would never be her old self again. He knew that. But he was determined to be there for her now, he’d abandoned her so many years ago. He’d care for her now. He’d protect her and watch over her, care for her until the end of his days. A mental commitment he made… one he couldn’t give her when it would have made all the difference in the world, he gave her now.

He also found out quickly that she could and would act without instruction and even disobey him. It happened on a day when his cravings were riding him hard… pain was lighting him up. He was sweating and trembling… it was the roughest it had been thus far and he was throwing up in a bucket as he sat at his desk, blanched and desperate for a draft. He had nothing in his stomach but it didn’t stop the dry heaves… when he felt a cool rag on the back of his neck. His eyes flicked to the side and he saw her slippers. He sat back and looked up at her. “Eira. Go… to the Templar floor in the Mage… tower… and get me… a lyrium draft.” He was panting in between the words, the addiction spurring him as he felt like he was about to start clawing his own skin off.

Evangeline looked down at him. “No, My Lord Cullen. You have repeatedly insisted that you no longer wish to take lyrium.”

Cullen’s eyes widened at her and he felt his temper slam into him like a thunderstorm. He took hold of her wrists roughly, his entire body shaking. “Eira, do not disobey me!” His voice boomed yet trembled at the same time. He knew his eyes were wide, his vision was jumping around as another wave of nausea hit him, but he didn’t give into it. He _knew_ she would do as he said and bring him relief.

Evangeline didn’t grimace or wince, nor did she try to pull away. She didn’t jump when he yelled. “No, My Lord Cullen. The lyrium will not ease your pain.” She was not going to do as he said. It was the first time that she directly intentionally disobeyed a command… from anyone. His request was not logical, it did not make any sense. Taking lyrium now would only prolong his suffering.

Cullen couldn’t believe what he was hearing from her. His face contorted with rage as he released her just as roughly as he had grabbed her. “Fine! I will get it myself!” He tried to stand and yelled out when he could not. He covered his face with his fists and screamed in frustration. “I cannot do this! I am not… I am not strong enough.” He ground out. “These thoughts won’t leave me!” He doubled over and felt them coursing through him. “Blood mages… abominations…” He gripped at his mind and found those thoughts seemingly so easily disrupted.

“At the circle tower.” Evangeline stumbled when he released her, she could not help it. He was very strong, contrary to what he was bellowing. She knew he could not stand. But then he spoke of a memory. “I remember.” She said it calmly, as always. Suddenly she found herself ensnared in a fierce embrace, his cheek pressed into her upper abdomen as he trembled. He desired comfort. Comfort she could not truly give. But she understood what he wanted, he did not have to command her. She settled her hands on his shoulders stiffly and just stood there, going through the motions, breathing steadily. “You are very strong, My Lord Cullen. You do not need lyrium to make you stronger. It will not do that. It will only hurt you.”

Cullen had nearly forgotten that… she knew exactly what thoughts were plaguing him. She had been there. He couldn’t stop himself from taking hold of her, he had to feel her close. He needed the connection, even if she could not feel it. But he felt her hands on his shoulders and knew, that it was all she could give him. Her words though… even spoken in her calm way… had him close his eyes. Her breathing, steady and true… helped. He listened to it… and soon found his body trying to mimic it, on its own. It wasn’t the last time she helped him through an episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo, Cullen. Dayamn. Addiction *is* nothing to mess around with and withdrawals even more so. Yes, I know... as a tranquil, she would simply do as she was told OR SO YOU WOULD THINK. But if you remember in origins... that dude at the stockroom, he didn't just do as he was told. -sage nod-


	6. Is There Any Truth To This?

Leliana, Josephine, Cassandra, and even the Inquisitor had all inquired about the tranquil that now… well… lived with him. Cullen explained that she was his friend and since many were mistreating the tranquil now, he would not abandon her. Naturally, Solas knew more… and Stitches was convinced that the tranquil living in the Commander’s tower was insane and he tried to convince others that he was certain she glared at him whenever he saw her, which was naturally ridiculous. But that was just how their lives were. Until… Cassandra came back from the Seeker fortress… with _the book_.

Cassandra and the Inquisitor both argued well into the night before they knocked on Cullen’s door the next morning. Naturally, Eira answered. “Seeker Pentagast. Inquisitor Trevelyan. The Commander has not yet awoken. Do you wish for me to wake him or would you prefer to leave a message with me?”

Cassandra looked at the Inquisitor and wished, again, that she would see reason. But the look she received in return said she would not be moved on this. “No, Eira. This is very important. Wake him.” She followed the Inquisitor in as they watched Eira climb up the latter and heard her above. _My Lord Cullen… My Lord—no, I do not wish to sleep longer… My Lord… Cullen, please stop trying to hide under the pillow. Seeker Pentagast and Inquisitor Trevelyan are below and wish to speak with you…. No, My Lord Cullen, the Seeker said this is very important. My… My Lord Cullen… I know you are not asleep, I do not understand why you are acting like you are sleeping. Do you wish for me to tell them that you are pretending to sleep or should I take a message for you? Yes Sir. I would prefer not to be present when you chose to do that. Of course you were joking. Yes Sir._ Cassandra couldn’t help but shake her head and cover her mouth. It was actually quite entertaining to hear them… and Eira’s deadpan voice only made it more hilarious. Cassandra never did understand why Eira insisted on calling him _My Lord Cullen_. She had heard Cullen try to correct her many times, but it was as if the Tranquil had a mental block about calling him anything else. Whenever she did try to call him something else, it just came out as _My Cullen_. Perhaps that Stitches fellow was partially right… maybe this Tranquil was a bit insane. Which was why she had argued so much with the Inquisitor. She glanced up as Eira descended and stepped over to the shelves of books to continue whatever it was she had been doing before they had arrived. Not a moment later, Cullen joined them, looking none too happy to be roused this early in the morning.

The Inquisitor also found the exchange humorous but when Cullen joined them, she quickly grew serious. “Cullen, I am sorry to wake you so early but this is important. We found something in this book..” She held the Seeker tome in her hands over her chest. “That we need to talk to you about.” She led him over to his desk as she laid it out. “Here…” She flattened the book and there… was the rite of tranquility.

Cullen nodded to her, still sort of waking up. He glanced down at the book once he joined them and instantly woke up. “The Rite…” he breathed, crossing his arms over his chest. His eyes widened when the Inquisitor turned the page. “There’s a way to reverse it?” He felt his heart slam in his chest as he looked between the two, pinning Cassandra with an intense look, pointing at the page. “Is there any truth to this?”

Cassandra nodded. “Yes. It appears that the Seekers have always known how to reverse the rite.” She pulled the book closer to her, spreading the pages flat. “A spirit is summoned to touch the mind… it breaks tranquility. For us Seekers, it is a spirit of faith.” She went on to explain to him of the vigil. Once she was done she glanced over her shoulder at Eira. “The Inquisitor wishes to test it… on Eira, if you would allow it.”

Cullen could hardly breathe… he swallowed harshly as he soaked up the information. He looked over at Eira as she put another book on the shelf after having documented the name. Just the thought… he looked back at Cassandra. “If it doesn’t work… will she be harmed?”

Cassandra gave an unknowing shrug. “I don’t know… we should consult Solas but… I wouldn’t think so.” She sighed heavily, she didn’t miss the flicker of hope she saw in the Commander’s eyes. “Cullen… you should also know that the book explains that mages that had their tranquility reversed… were unable to control their emotions afterwards… they became unstable. Is this a risk… you are willing to take?”

The Inquisitor looked at the Commander carefully as he seemed to debate the issue in his mind. Cullen did think carefully… he looked back at her and in that single moment he nodded. “Yes. Let’s at least try. If it proves unsuccessful, no harm… no foul. If she becomes unstable, we can always perform the rite again.” He felt the ripple of disgust roll down his spine with those words but he ignored them, it wasn’t going to come to that. “Eira. Come with us.”

The four of them walked through the breezeway and found Solas awake. The Inquisitor gave him the proposal and Cullen was relieved when he agreed to help. The Seeker suggested that they perform the rite outside of Skyhold. But Solas spoke. “There is no need Seeker. We have a spirit right here.” He looked at her pointedly. “Cole.”

Suddenly, and out of nowhere, the boy spirit appeared, sitting on Solas’ table. He looked at them openly. “Yes. I want to help.” He looked at the tranquil woman, standing alone and looking at no one.

Cassandra shook her head but… agreed reluctantly. “Alright but we should do this where… it is more private.”

“I know just the place.” The Inquisitor led them down into the Hold to the ancient great room. “No one comes down here… and it’s removed from everyone. It should be fine.” She lit the torches on the wall as she walked around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh here we go!!!!! And seriously... I know she's tranquil but the two of them freaking crack me up.


	7. I Know Your Face

Solas watched as Cullen guided Eira to the center of the room and stepped back. He gestured to her and looked at Cole. “Alright Cole. From what we have been able to understand, all you have to do… is touch her mind and you will free her from the binds of tranquility.”

Cole looked around at them, feeling nervous for how they stared, especially the Commander. He was scared, nervous, hopeful… he wanted it to work. He wanted her to see him again. Cole focused on Eira. His voice coming on its own. “She’s quiet… too quiet. Like she’s under water. But… she’s there. Just out of reach.” He walked towards her, everything seeming to fade away… he reached a hand out for her shoulder but pulled away quickly. “No… pain… hurting… she has so much pain. _Abominations? Tried to take him from me?_ ” He tilted his head as he tried to listen. “She’s so far away… I can’t… I can’t hear her. But she hurts… if I let her back in… she’ll hurt.”

Solas spoke quietly to him. “But then she can heal, Cole. Right now she cannot heal…”

Cole nodded. “She is stuck, locked away from herself. Locked away from the part of her that makes her _her_. But I can feel the hurt… it hangs on her… waiting to be felt.” Cole frowned deeply as he stood before her, looking into her clouded eyes. “Eira… I am sorry… I am going to bring you back… back to the one you call for… but… but it’s going to hurt you. I can help you. Just… wait.” The last word was said so quietly, even he couldn’t hear it. And then he reached… he found her mind like a trap, locked tight. He tried to touch but it stung, he jerked back. He had to press harder… he had to… flex. His spirit self had to draw energy from the fade… he had to tap into parts of himself that made him who he was. And then, it sprung free.

Suddenly the scar on her brow flashed brightly, searing pain that burned and stung, as if it were being branded all over again. Evangeline looked… confused… for that brief moment before the sunburst lit as if it were the sun itself. Eira screamed, falling down onto the hard stone floor beneath her, a hand on her brow as she tried to get away from the pain. She heard footsteps around her, people calling her name. She threw a hand out to stop them from coming near. “No!! Get away!!” Her body twisted on her, she was thrown on her back as it arched, jacking her off the floor… lightning arcing out of her as her eyes flew open, bright white, burning with magic… her mouth open as she took a sharp yet deep breath… she felt another wave of energy bloom from her, electricity igniting the air around her as bands of ions struck the stones above her, around her, below her.

Cole leapt back when she screamed, the strength it took to release her had winded him and the physical pain she endured had shocked him. Her scream echoed around them all… Cullen was the first to walk towards her, calling her name… then Cassandra, Solas, and the Inquisitor… but she yelled at them to get away… and lucky they listened. Cullen ducked as a lightning bolt flew over his head. Cassandra dove behind a pillar as the Inquisitor did the same. Cole vanished and Solas threw up a protective shield. Cullen crouched on the floor as he looked at her. It had worked… it had freaking worked!!! This was her magic… he remembered it well. Impressive yet terrifying… beautiful yet deadly, power to stop a heart yet start it again. And just as quickly as it had started, it was over.

Eira coughed deeply and rolled onto her side and further, palming the floor as she got to her feet, unsteady and confused, she shook her head. It was a blur… sort of? Her timeline was all off… yet it wasn’t. She could remember everything, yet… it seemed like it was an insane dream, a nightmare. She was still shaking her head, trying to clear it.

Cullen slowly got to his feet, he looked at her and then a hissing sound caught his attention, he looked over and saw the Seeker and the Inquisitor standing beside Solas. The Seeker gestured to the.. mage. “She’s your friend… go check her.” Cassandra whispered… she didn’t know if the mage had tried to warn them or if she had been scared and tried to protect herself, she had no idea what the hell was going on.

Cullen took a deep breath and nodded, taking a few steps towards her and clearing his throat. “Eira?”

Eira stilled instantly. _Is that…_ she looked up slowly and saw him. Her breathing started sawing in and out of her almost immediately as her eyes stung. “Cullen…” She reached for him and started walking towards him.

Cullen reacted pretty much the same way, suddenly, there was no one else but her. He rushed to her, his hands on her cheeks as he looked into her eyes. Clear eyes… eyes that had tears in them… his chin trembled as he felt his own eyes start to water, his voice came out thick for the emotion it held. “Hey beautiful…”

Eira’s hands were on his cheeks as well, she almost couldn’t believe it. She smiled at his words, tears spilling down her cheeks as she gave a sort of laugh. “I know your face…” Her smile faded as she set a wrist to the side of her head and gave him an apologetic look, sorrow filling her eyes.

Cullen shook his head at that look as they swayed. “You’re here now.” He felt his own tear fall before he bent down and pressed his lips to hers, breathing in deeply through his nose as she kissed him back, feeling her hand in his hair. The muscles in his back stretched his shirt as he hunched over for the height difference, breaking the kiss to set his brow on hers before he just wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him as he felt her arms go around him, her hands on his back as she shuddered against him.

Eira’s voice coming out muffled when she spoke against his chest. “I tried to reach you so many times…”

Cullen’s expression went pained as he realized those dreams… had been her. “I knew it was you… everything said it was impossible but… I _knew_ it was you.”

Cassandra, the Inquisitor, and Solas just… stared. Wide eyed and stunned. “Um…” The Inquisitor looked at Cassandra and Cassandra looked at Solas… Solas just gave a high browed nod before he left, _just friends, my ass…_ he thought as he walked off. Cassandra looked back at the Inquisitor and gave an overly exaggerated shrug. She had no idea that he… she cleared her throat though, looking at the Commander’s back.

Cullen’s attention was drawn and he looked down at Eira, taking a shaky breath as he reached up and wiped his face before turning to face Cassandra, his hand sliding down to take Eira’s in his. “Cassandra… Inquisitor…” He led Eira closer to them, feeling her other hand on his bicep. He looked between the two women before he glanced down at Eira and couldn’t stop himself from swelling with pride. “Allow me to properly introduce you… this is Eira Amell… formerly of the Ferelden Circle of Magi.” He covered her hand on his arm and looked back at the women before him. “She is my..” He gave a bit of a chuckle. “She is my Eira.” He said with a bit of a shrug.

Eira leaned against him as they moved, she felt her magic pressing against the underside of her skin. It was… overwhelming. But he helped… he grounded her to herself. The emotions that flooded her mind were like being saturated with lamp oil, she couldn’t sort them out but one shone through brighter than the others, she held onto that… and his hand, taking hold of his arm when a tremor went down her spine. She looked at the Seeker and the Inquisitor… she found it so odd that she knew them but did not _know_ them. She looked up at him as he introduced her… mentioned the circle and she felt fear well up inside of her, she tightened her hold on him… but he covered her hand, stilling that fear, as if pushing it away with that single touch. She gave a shaky nod to the two women. “Thank you…” She breathed as she looked between them. “You didn’t have to tell him about this… and you didn’t have to allow it…” She swallowed roughly, a tear sliding down her cheek as her emotions threatened to overthrow her. She ran her cheek along his arm as she closed her eyes, swaying slightly before she looked back at them. “But you did.”

Cassandra watched the Commander approach, it was like looking at a different man all together. She didn’t miss the red around his eyes… just seeing him be so… intimate with someone, never mind the tranquil… or… rather, the mage… had jarred her. She looked hard at the mage, saw how she leaned against him, how she held onto him. How she looked at her and the Inquisitor, damn if she didn’t feel the magic coursing through her. Cassandra swallowed roughly… this mage was… very powerful. Had she known… she might have stood her ground more with the Inquisitor. She looked up at the Commander when he spoke, she could hear the pride in his voice… the relief. She did not miss the way he seemed to fill out his tunic more, nor the look in his eyes when he looked down at the mage. She looked into the mage’s eyes… her pupil’s clear and so dark it was almost unsettling. The woman’s turquoise eyes vibrant with lyrium veining gyrating in them. Cassandra could feel the magic pushing to be let free… and she saw how the woman struggled. She nodded to the Commander, a nervous smile making its way onto her face in response to his chuckle. Then the woman spoke… her voice… Cassandra’s nervous smile faded. It was bizarre hearing her voice… it was her voice but it held so much emotion. So much relief… so much gratefulness… so much of… everything. Cassandra shied away from the praise. She saw how the woman sought comfort from the Commander, as if she was reassuring herself that this was real. She had never thought about it before… what a mage would feel about their tranquility… what it would be like to have memories with no emotions attached to them. Her vigil had been peaceful… soothing. But the things that had no doubt happened to this woman… Cassandra swallowed roughly. “How do you feel?” She didn’t hide the concern in her voice.

Eira looked at the Seeker carefully, feeling Cullen’s hand caress hers gently. “I feel… overwhelmed.” Her voice shook as she tried to explain. “There’s… a lot that I need to think about. I know I need to… deal with… some of the things that my… mind wants to tell me.” She took a ragged breath. “And I need to.. train.” She looked up at Cullen apologetically. “My magic is very unstable… the mental.. muscles… that used to be so strong, that kept it… in control… are weak.” She looked back at the Seeker. “I just need time.” She whispered quietly before looking back to Cullen. “Please just give me time to try…” Her vision went blurry as tears gathered anew. “I don’t want to be made tranquil again.” She trembled with the thought, panic rising up her throat like bile.

Cassandra’s hard expression fell slowly as she heard the plea, the smallness in the mage’s voice… the desperation on the heels of every word as she begged for time. She looked at the Inquisitor, both had the same expression. But it was Cullen’s voice that drew their attention.

Cullen shook his head as he turned to face her, running his thumb along her cheek, wiping away some of her tears, his other hand held fast in her grip. “That’s not going to happen.” He said firmly, his brow drawing low for the severity of his words. “We’ll find a way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sniffles* Of course this would work, you know I couldn't just let it NOT work.


	8. You Are Her, She Is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE read the notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: What happened to Eira was NOT cool. Rape/Non-Con warning, BIG TIME. So please, be advised.

Eira was sleeping soundly above as Cullen and Cassandra spoke quietly below. The Inquisitor had sent for reinforcements… sort of. Cole stood nearby…yet off to the side. Solas was in attendance as well, the Inquisitor however was not… she had other matters to attend to, far more urgent. Cullen did not fault her at all, she was a very busy woman. All but Cole sat around the low table.

“Cullen, I am not suggesting that we do anything like that… I am just trying to get you to understand that we need to watch her carefully.” Cassandra urged, she saw the stubborn resistance in his eyes and she knew… there was no way he would ever allow Eira to become tranquil again, no matter what he had said before.

Solas was sitting back in his chair as he thought quietly. “I think the wisest course of action would be to give her the time to heal. You do not know what she has endured, Seeker.” Solas gave Cassandra an unapologetic look, she was ignorant in this matter. “Since the destruction of the Conclave alone, she has experienced apprehensible abuse and physical trauma. Not to mention what she might have been through prior to the Conclave. You know as well as I, tranquil are rarely treated with kindness.”

Cullen had his elbows on his knees as he sat forward in his chair, nodding in agreement with Solas. “I know what she has been through.” His eyes flicked up between them. “She told me. I… had to know.” He looked down at his hands, rough and battle worn.

Cassandra looked at him firmly. “Cullen, we need to know how bad it is. If she can… come back from it.”

Cullen shook his head. “She can.”

Cassandra gave a tight lipped shake of her own head. “Cullen…” She had to know. There were some things that people just… never came back from. She’d seen it, she’d witnessed it… and if there was any of that in Eira… well, she didn’t want to see the Commander throw his life away, chasing a delusion.

Solas looked at the Commander, his desire for knowledge fueling his words. “It may give us insight on how to best help her heal.”

Cullen’s brow creased deeply for the worry… and anger he felt. He opened his mouth but nothing came out, he shook his head again and laced his fingers, settling his brow on them. Suddenly, Cole stood beside him. The boy’s hand on his shoulder.

“Shame cuts deep, sharper than a knife. He cannot say.” The boy fell into that odd way of speaking, his eyes going white all over, his spirit self shinning through. “ _The Circle… I should not have left her there. She was my responsibility. I was supposed to protect her. Abominations attacked the tower, killed my brothers. But she stood strong against them, helped me fight. Eira… my Eira. My shame, my pride. Anger, so much anger. When she fell, they tortured my mind, twisted it. Turned her against me. Broke me. I left with so much hate. I did not even try to find out what happened. Stupid boy. They sent her to Jader. She was scared of the Templars there. The Mages spoke of rebellion, she couldn’t join them. She couldn’t hurt the Templars. Any of them could have been me. But they weren’t me, they should have been. I should have been there. I should have come for her. Why didn’t I come for her? Templars took her, hurt her, despoiled her. She fought back, sought justice and they silenced her forever. Never again. I will never be a Templar again. Nothing to do with them. Nothing. Ever. Again.”_ Cole swayed as he tightened his hold on Cullen’s shoulder, Cullen’s breath was sawing in and out of him as his eyes were squeezed shut, he couldn’t look up. “ _The Templars laughed when they saw her, numb to the world. They touched her when they wanted, pulled her to them many times.”_ Cole trembled for the rage he felt well up inside the Commander, the anger rolling out of him and across the floor as Cullen shook from it. _“They passed her around their barracks, may their souls burn for what they did to her. Blessed Andraste found her, saved her. A Chantry envoy passing through was collecting some of the tranquil to provide service at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. One Templar tried to hide her in his room, tried to keep her. He told her she belonged to him. A Chancellor found her, thank the Maker. Rescued her, took her immediately. Many of the tranquil were left behind. But she went to the Temple. Things were better for her there… the monks were kind but firm. When she first arrived they scrubbed her body red, cut her hair and dressed her in the robes. They instructed her on manners, told her of her role in this world. To serve the Temple, do as she was told. Never disobey. Give herself to Andraste, the Blessed Bride of the Maker and perhaps one day, her soul would be allowed at the Maker’s side. They called her Evangeline… all the female tranquil were called Evangeline. She was one of many, part of a whole, not a person. That’s how I found her. She had been there for six years. At the Temple, in the hallway… I saw her. She was there, then the sun on her brow. Maker no… why… why her. Not her. Anyone but her. I asked her how this happened, I had to know. She didn’t say. Anger, hurt… pain and sorrow.”_ Cole shook violently as Cullen started to double over from the pain. But Cole would not stop, he had to get it out, he had to shake it loose from the Commander. _“She survived the blast… because she was tranquil. Because she had to be unseen. Because she….”_ Cole went stiff, his spine straightened as he looked up suddenly, his hand trembling as he removed it from the Commander. “She is…” He looked down at Cullen as he looked up, his eyes red with unshed tears, Cole was looking at him as if he was… he couldn’t figure it out. “Her pain… it’s… your pain.” Cole shook his head as he backed up, his eyes flicking between the floor above and the Commander. “I can’t… you are her… she is you.” He looked at Solas sharply. “How do I heal a hurt when it belongs to both of them? I cannot pull it free from just him, it tugs her too. How can I help? The light comes from him and her… she is him… he is her… inside they are the same.”

Cassandra had been gripping the arms of her chair as she listened to Cole, her body trembling inside as she heard of Eira’s plight… and the Commander’s pain. It was an intimate view into the inner workings of the man before her… one she was sure he’d rather her not know. But then it changed… Cole sounded so confused, he backed away from them and she blinked at his words, looking at Solas for clarification.

Solas likewise took in the information… but was not as affected by it as the Seeker. He did not hold Templars in as high of esteem as she did. It came as no real surprise that they would treat a Mage that way. But then Cole pulled away… he blinked at the spirit and looked at the Commander as the man just looked back down at his hands, as if he wasn’t surprised. “Cole… do you mean… you sense a part of him inside of Eira?” Solas wondered, had the Commander… but then Cole explained and quickly doused that question.

Cole looked at Cullen quickly before looking back to Solas as he shook his head. “It’s the same part. It’s her… but it’s him. It’s in him too. They’re the same. But they’re different. Those Templars hurt her but he feels the anger.” Cole pulled his hat off and scratched at his head as he started to pace. “He hurts but she feels the pain. She reaches for him but he is already there. When she was tranquil…” Cole stopped suddenly and looked at Cullen with wide eyes. “That part was cut… it separated them… hurt them deep… and now they are whole but wounded.”

Solas looked at Cullen intently, watching how he sat there, just looking at his hands. He didn’t seem surprised by what Cole was saying. Solas nodded at the spirit. “Thank you, Cole. I’m afraid there is nothing more that you can do for them.” He gave the spirit a firm nod at Cole’s look, he was about to argue… but instead he vanished. Solas looked to Cassandra next. “As far as Eira’s magic is concerned… she is a very powerful mage… obviously she had been well trained before her tranquility and it would not take much for her mind to remember how to control her magic. She has already displayed great control, however, I will work with her.”

Cassandra had been speechless the entire time. She was… what Cole was describing sounded like something out of one of her romance books. As if Cullen and Eira were… made in a set. Two parts of one whole. It would explain why Eira seemed to answer only to Cullen when she first arrived, why she would have been driven to ask for him in Haven, why she would have sought him out in the first place. It would also explain Cullen’s treatment of her… how he had simply denied any opinion on her presence in his quarters. How he had acted as though… he would simply not be moved on the matter. It would explain the many times Cassandra had witnessed Cullen’s great care of her… the one time she’d inadvertently seen him braiding her hair with a gentleness that one might see in a couple that had spent a lifetime together. How Cullen had placed himself in a caregiver position, tending to her yet not expecting anything in return. Her attention was drawn by Solas and she gave him a nod. “Yes. I do think it wise that someone work with her… retrain her or… something to that effect. But what of her… emotional state?” That was what Cassandra was more worried about, truth be told. They had ways of suppressing magic, there were Templars here as well as herself. But if Eira could not control her emotions, if she went mad… as the Lord Seeker’s book warned… she wasn’t sure what the Commander would do.

Solas looked at Cullen but answered Cassandra. “That is something that the Commander is going to have to deal with.”

Cullen looked up at him with worry creasing his brow. “I… I can’t.” He shook his head.

Solas’ features hardened as he looked at him. “You must.” His words held their edge.

Cullen got up quickly and turned away, a hand to his neck where he rubbed harshly. “No… I can’t… I….” He settled a hand on his hip and looked at the floor. “It’s my fault. All of this… how can I make her feel like everything is all right when I’m the one that did this to her?”

Solas stood up and followed him the few feet. “You did not make her tranquil, Cullen.”

Cullen rounded on him, throwing his hand out with frustration. “But I let it happen!” His voice boomed as he yelled at the elf. “I may not have put the iron to her brow but I damn sure failed her!” He started pacing again, his anger boiling up inside of him, rage blinding him as he moved. “I fucking left her there… she tried to save me… she was… everything and I left her there! Everything that has happened to her—“ He pulled up sharply as he found her standing in front of him… his words stolen right from his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :( Just.... :( And Cole... Cullen... Oh just... :( The feels!


	9. I Just Wanted To Take Care Of You

Naturally… his yelling woke her. She climbed down the latter quietly, looking over her shoulder with low brows as she descended. Once down, she walked around the bald elf… this… Solas… without a thought. She was listening… and watching Cullen with a certain amount of disbelief at his tirade. _Oh… enough of this._ She stepped in his path with her hands on her hips… her robes a bit too big for her, the fabric shifting as she stood there giving him a stern look. “Had nothing to do with _you_.” She finished the sentence he started. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end as the air became charged around them… her own anger matching his, feeding off of his. “How _dare_ you…” She gave him a scathing look. “You think yourself so powerful that you can control the events of someone else’s life when you are a continent away?” She took a step towards him, gesturing with her words as slender veins of electricity skirted across her face. “You think you can… take that _dishonor_ from those… those…” The veining flashed violently beneath her robes and snaked out from her footsteps, but not too far. “Soulless bastards?! It is their wrongdoing and their sin… they will burn for it… a million times over. Don’t you _dare_ carry that _for them!_ You did nothing wrong!”

Solas watched her as she walked around him and stepped into the Commander’s path… he stepped back as he witnessed the Commander come to a sudden stop, his eyes flicking between the two of them before his features tensed as he felt the air around them all change. Her words… he shook his head slightly and took hold of Cassandra’s arm as she moved to intervene. The look he gave her was just as firm as his hold… _don’t_. If it wasn’t for her magic’s instability, he would have left them in private to have this conversation. Cassandra had been sitting but had quickly gotten to her feet when she felt the hum in the air… her eyes widened when she saw the electricity making itself known across the woman’s skin. She did not miss the anger in the woman’s voice either. She stepped forward but found herself stilled, a sharp look to Solas was given before she focused back on the mage who was currently laying into the Commander, yet her words were not unkind… not towards him.

Cullen had taken a step back when she advanced on him, he didn’t even see her magic… he felt it… but he didn’t see it. He only saw her eyes… vibrant and angry, filled with determination and pain. Her voice raised at him, her gestures no less tense than his had been. “I fucking left you there!” He challenged back at her, matching her voice… taking that step towards her. His brows pitched outward in desperation as he panted, his hand on his chest and then gestured outwards, quickly finding that anger flee from the shame and sorrow that welled up inside of him. “I should have… I should have never left. I should have turned around… never got on that damned boat. I should have… I should have tried to find you… I could have…”

Eira shook her head at him. “You could have done what? What?!” She stressed the last with an outwards gesture, she saw the pain in his eyes and wished he’d understand what she was trying to tell him. “You cannot keep thinking of what might have happened..” She looked down at her hands, seeing the electricity firing over her fingertips… she fisted them and took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she silenced her magic, it caused a tremble to go through her and for her to pitch her chin towards her shoulder in a way that said it caused her great discomfort to do so… but she did it anyway. She glanced back up at him. “You are not the same man you were then... do not let these regrets poison your heart.” She settled a hand on his chest, feeling his heart pounding beneath her touch. “What happened to me happened to many others… it did not cause the rebellion but it damn sure added fuel to the flame. You say you should have tried to find me…” She raised a brow at him with a bit of a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. “But you _did_ find me. I was…” She shook her head as her expression went pained for a moment, her eyes closing as electricity flashed beneath her eyelids, but it was gone when she opened her eyes again. “Lost in the fade… but in that Temple? When you… ran into me?” She gave a bit of a laugh at that as he blushed slightly. “I _felt_ you… my body didn’t… but my heart did. It pulled me back… it gave me a tether to myself. It was faint… but it was there. It’s what led me back to you. That was why the boy did not have to search for me when he released the bindings on my mind… I was waiting just on the other side.”  She softened her features towards him. “And now look… here you are.” She reached up and brushed some of his hair back. “No longer must we fear looking at each other…” She settled her hand on his cheek, smiling softly when he covered it with his own. “I can look at you… and you can look at me… there’s no fear of being caught.”

Cullen shook his head at her, denying what she was telling him. But he couldn’t deny the way his heart slammed around in his chest and seemed to soar at the words she was saying. Her hand on his chest had him take a deep yet ragged breath. He couldn’t help the slight redness that crept up the sides of his neck or the tug at the corners of his mouth. He covered her hand with his own, leaning into her touch as his eyes wanted to close at the feeling. He gave a quiet chuckle at the last. “No more whispered words in darkened corners… or notes that have to be burnt as soon as they are read.” He heard the door click shut and didn’t have to look to know that Solas and Cassandra had left. He reached up and ran his hand through her bangs, almost long enough to not be called as such, watching as her auburn hair fell through his fingers. “I used to hate watching you read in the library… for how badly I wanted to run my fingers through your hair when you let it down.” He felt as though the world slowed around them before disappearing all together. His eyes settled on hers in a way that seemed to pull him closer to her. He was amazed… so quickly she had calmed him… it was as if he wasn’t _just_ yelling not a few moments ago. She took the anger right out of him, disarmed him without a thought.

Eira felt her insides still as he looked at her so softly. The memories it all pulled forth had her blush slightly as she turned towards his hand, her own falling down to join the other on his chest. “Every day spent waiting until the night… hoping for a moment to see you and have you to myself.” She looked to the tie on his tunic and blushed even deeper. “I cannot believe I have been sleeping beside you for months.”

Now it was his turn to blush deeply, the red flying up his neck and covering his face. “The first day you were here… I tried to get a bed moved in for you but we couldn’t get it up there.” He looked down at his feet, his hands settling on her arms gently as his voice came out quieter. “I wanted you near. I knew that you… well, I was used to the feeling…” He looked back up at her even though the color had yet to leave his face. “Of wanting to touch you yet not daring to.” He stared into her eyes and frowned slightly. “I just wanted to take care of you.”

Eira couldn’t help but smile at him, he was charming in his embarrassment. Her hands splayed on his chest further… she was still amazed by how different he was, yet he was the same. He was much bigger than she remembered, he left a boy… and now he was a man. It was an odd feeling, his muscles beneath her hands. She looked up at him with those soft words, feeling them flow right through her. She swallowed against the tightness in her throat… he had been prepared to care for her… just as she had been… with no reciprocation. She remembered him seeking comfort from her while he was in the darkness of his addiction, the moments when he needed her the most… and she hadn’t been able to give it to him, not truly… but he had taken what she _had_ given, the clinical way she’d cared for him. “You can touch me now.” She smoothed his shirt out a little as she watched his chest rise and fall with each breath he took as that color in her cheeks flooded further with the words she nearly whispered to him.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! *crowd goes wild* at least it does in my insane head lol. These two, oh these two! -_-


	10. If You Would Allow It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW... it's not all raunchy but it's def. smut.

Cullen swallowed against the sudden dryness in his throat, mentally scoffing at himself for the heat he still felt on his face. Here he was, a grown man… blushing at the thought of touching her. He couldn’t truly be blamed… for so long he’d wanted to and never had. Not truly… never more than an embrace… never more than brushing her hair back from her face, a caress of her cheek… holding her hand… even the kiss they’d shared earlier had been their first. They were so young before their lives split away from one another. “I suppose I can.” He whispered as his hand settled on the side of her neck, feather light and trembling as he felt his breathing pick up. “If you would allow it.”

Eira felt the air between them change… it was subtle but it was there and it had nothing to do with her magic. His words coupled with his hand had her heart skip a beat. She looked up at him… getting lost in his eyes, eyes the color of honey, if she were to be any judge. “I would.” She breathed as she watched him react, his pupils dilated before he leaned down and kissed her, gently at first… but then it became… more. He stole her breath a moment later.

Cullen’s nerves slammed into him at those words… but he did not hesitate. He pressed his lips against hers before he deepened the kiss, invading her mouth, tasting her. He closed his eyes as he felt her. His hand on her neck slid around and cradled her to him as he breathed deep, his other arm wrapping around her and pulling her to him. It took no time before his heart was pounding, his hands traveled to her lower back and started fisting her loose robes. He felt her arms around him, her hands in his hair… around his shoulders, holding onto him as she surrendered to his hold. Damned if that didn’t encourage him… before he knew what he was doing, he realized he was gathering her robes, pulling them upwards slowly. He broke the kiss and gasped as he stared into her eyes as he panted. “I want you, Eira… tell me to stop and I will.” He kissed her again briefly, pulling a sharp breath from her. “But tell me to keep going and I _will_ take you to my bed.” He gave her a nod… as he issued the warning. His body felt alive and he could feel his desire growing between them. He remembered well, when he was younger it had been difficult to resist her… now that he was older and there were no oaths or trappings to keep him from taking her? Only she could stop him.

Eira was lost to that kiss… his arms around her, she had to touch him. Her hands roamed over him, desperate to feel him. Her body responded almost too quickly… she felt him so near but not close enough. Her breathing was rapid as was her pulse, she felt him starting to lift her robes and felt warmth pool between her legs. Then he broke the kiss and gave her that searing look. She saw the desire in his eyes… heard it in his voice. The fierce kiss he gave her in between his words had her take in a sharp breath for how her body reacted, her breasts grew heavy in that single moment. She didn’t even have to think on her answer. “Keep going.” She breathed before she reclaimed his lips, pulling a deep throated moan from him. She ran her hands down his chest and started tugging at his tunic, desperate to feel his skin when she suddenly felt hands around her wrists, stilling her.

Cullen’s eyes flared at her words and then she kissed him, his groin tightened and she drew that moan from him. Her eagerness caught him off guard but lit him up. He had to stop her. He panted as he shook his head at her before leading her towards the latter and gesturing for her to go first, he followed close behind. It was the longest climb of his life… he was sure of it. He didn’t waste a moment once he reached the top… he tore his tunic off and let it fall to the floor before he reached for her, his hands on the sides of her face as he reclaimed those lips of hers, his tongue exploring her mouth as he felt her hands roaming over his back, settling on his hips and causing his muscles to flex. Eager couldn’t begin to describe it… he was desperate. Shuffled steps had him backing her towards the bed as his hands moved down to the ties on her robe, his fingers shook as he loosed them before he slid his hands beneath the hem and ran his fingers along her collar bones… sliding the fabric off her shoulders… she let it fall to the floor and then she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her body against his. He groaned deeply for the feeling of her chest against his… his hands moved down her back and over her shapely rear, gripping it firmly, pulling a beautiful moan from her beneath the kiss. His length, fully hardened between them, jerked at the sound and feeling of her before him. He felt her hands slip between them as she broke away from his mouth and kissed a searing trail along his jaw and down his neck, he felt his pants grow loose around his hips and slide down his legs to pool around his ankles. He trembled as he felt her against him, her playful nips to his neck had his erection flexing against her abdomen, it only seemed to excite her further. She backed against the bed and he laid her upon it, palming the mattress as he covered her. She looked up at him and took his breath away. He saw need and want in her eyes, desire and arousal… and love. Pure… unconditional… love. Right there, for him. He softened his gaze at her before he kissed her again… unrushed and tender… but it quickly grew heated. Soon he felt her shift beneath him and before he even realized it, he was cradled between her legs. He growled deep in his throat at the idea alone, his erection painful as he felt the heat coming from her. He broke the kiss and worked his way down her body, her hands in his hair, encouraging him as he tasted her skin. His battle worn hands seemed to increase her pleasure as he palmed her breasts, lifting them and massaging them as he ran his tongue over one of her pink nipples, causing her back to arch and a moan to spill out of her. She gasped and held him to her as he suckled upon her, her core weeping for the attentions. He ran his hand down her side and held fast to her hip  as he made his way back up to her mouth where she sucked his lower lip, pulling a moan from him as his hips jerked, the head of himself touching her center. He gathered her in his arms as he looked into her eyes… his voice came thick when he spoke low to her. “I love you… I’ve loved you for so long…” Eira smiled up at him as she ran a hand down his back and settled it on his hip, her other hand already on his other hip. “I love you… so much.” She breathed the moment before she felt him slide into her, she threw her head back as he bowed his. Cullen felt that one action as if went through his entire body… he pulled her to him as he felt her body hold him tightly. He shuddered before he withdrew from her and then drove himself back in, pulling the most beautiful sound from her. He quickly fell into a rhythm that promised pleasure… soon he had her crying out as he held fast to her shoulder and hip, keeping her beneath him as she grew desperate, her body gripping him fiercely a moment before her release crashed into her. She erupted in pleasure, crying out his name as her body pulsed around him, drawing him in further as he settled his brow to her temple, a smile on his face, masculine pride flaring in his chest before he shook his head slightly. He felt his own body demanding urgency. His thrusts became fevered as she held onto him, he didn’t think… he only moved, chasing down his own slice of heaven, something only she could give him. She encouraged him, whispered words in his ear that had him jerking her to him in time with his movements, sweat covering his body as he felt his own release slam into him, his hips locking to hers as his seed spilled into her in a rhythm all its own. He cried out from the force of it, gathering her in his arms and holding her to him tightly, feeling her arms around him just as tightly. It was the single most… intense moment of his life. It was everything… he had ever thought it might be… it was more. He whispered that he loved her… quite a few times. He made love to her three more times that night, each time making sure she found her release… sometimes twice before he did. Once it was all done, he lay there, with her tucked in beside him, holding her to him, running his hand over her hair as he hummed a song for her. She smiled sweetly up at him, lifting her head from his chest to do so.

Eira had never… experienced anything even close to the pure… honest pleasure that he gave her, the open way he loved her. Somewhere in her mind she knew it was probably not a good idea to make love to him so soon after returning to herself but… she couldn’t help it. She had to touch him… the jarring feeling of having been so close to him for so long and having not touched him, nor pulled him to her for an embrace… her heart would allow nothing less than this joining. And the sound of his voice reverberating through his chest? She couldn’t help but smile up at him. “It’s been a long time since I’ve heard you sing…”

Cullen smiled bashfully with hooded eyes for how exhaustion clawed at him, he licked his lips and took a deep breath as he brushed her hair back from her now smooth brow… he would never take that small patch of skin for granted ever again. “It’s been a long time since I’ve had a reason to.” He remembered well how he’d sing for her in the far reaches of the tower, far away from anyone who might hear. He never thought himself talented… but she always looked at him like he was the best she had ever heard, so that helped.

Eira snuggled down against him further, taking a deep breath and releasing a content sigh before she rolled over onto her side. She felt sleep clawing at her and couldn’t help the small fissure of trepidation that went through her… the fear of going to sleep and not waking up… but she felt his strong arm wrap around her abdomen and felt his leg slide behind hers. The steady way he breathed and the strength in his arms… it grounded her and anchored her to this world.

Cullen warmed when she… was she snuggling against him? He couldn’t help but smile at that… nor could he stop himself from wrapping around her when she rolled on her side. He suspected that he should probably give her _some_ space but he had to hold her. When he heard her breathing level out and knew she had fallen asleep, he sent up a silent prayer of gratitude… and begging for forgiveness. He promised himself… made an oath right then… that this would be the last time he would ask to be forgiven for his past. If she could face her past so bravely… he could do nothing less. He finally fell asleep, holding her close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.O


	11. Too Fluffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course I had to give them a fluffy ending. <3

Those around the hold noticed the change in the Commander immediately. Cassandra saw a renewed sense of purpose in him and a determination in him when they sparred that gave her a very clear picture of the man he really was. She had always thought him honorable and brave for deciding to stop taking lyrium… but now? He was brave… dignified… stronger… he pushed himself further and she caught the look of faith in his eyes. Not desperation or hopelessness as it had been before… but hope… and true faith. She also didn’t miss the way he would cut his eyes at Eira when he passed her in a corridor as she was either coming from or going to a session with Solas.. Cassandra didn’t miss the subtle redness of the Commander’s cheeks or the way his mouth wanted to curve into a smile. In those moments, it was not difficult at all for Cassandra to see him as a young Templar, freshly vowed and patrolling the halls of a circle… hiding that exact expression behind his helm whenever he passed Eira so many years ago. Cassandra made it her own personal mission to defend the Commander when many rumors began behind his back… it took many people awhile to realize that Eira was no longer tranquil. Which was not without its own set of problems… they had all fashioned a lie to explain it… all agreeing that Eira was a special case and that, until they knew more about reversing the rite… it should not be made public knowledge. The lie of course was that Solas and the Inquisitor had been experimenting with a rift and Eira had been sent to assist them… something had gone awry and it had somehow reversed the rite of tranquility upon her. With Fiona there, a woman who was once a gray warden, the lie took root and was accepted without a second thought. Eira, however, had taken a special interest in the other tranquil of the hold, she became their official caretaker. It became very unwise within Skyhold to even speak to a tranquil without respect. Researcher Mineve approved greatly and found a kindred spirit within Eira, they spent many hours speaking at great length over what it had been like for Eira to be tranquil. Eira didn’t mind… but after the evening spent talking with Mineve, Eira was especially drained and found her emotions spiraling quickly out of control. It was these evenings when Cullen would take her to the ancient great room with a guitar he had managed to get his hands on… and he would sing to her. Lyrics that he had written down during meetings when he should have been taking notes, he couldn’t help it… they poured out of him. These evenings meant the world to Eira… and Cullen knew it. It didn’t take long before the resident trouble maker found out about it though… and unbeknownst to the Commander nor Eira… they often had an audience. Dorian was especially fond of these evenings where he’d lay above them in the crawl space that Sera had found, the side open to the room below. He never would have pegged the Commander for having a singing voice… nor being able to come up with such heartfelt songs. Sera sometimes attended but she said it was _too fluffy_ , whatever that meant. Dorian found a fellow connoisseur in Cassandra… who didn’t necessarily approve of sneaking around and had told the Tevinter that many times on the way  but had quickly been stunned into silence when she heard the reason they were there, wafting up from the room below. The first time Cassandra heard the Commander, she was moved to tears for his song. He spoke of some of the most beautiful and loving things. Cassandra couldn’t help but peek over the edge… she found herself tugging at Dorian’s sleeve… they both watched as the Commander not only sang his song to her… but also led her in a timed dance, one they’d never see in a court for the familiarity of it. The way the Commander bent her and handled her, his hand sliding well up her thigh and holding tight to her hip. Dorian raised his brows high and gave Cassandra a _I didn’t know he had it in him_ look _._ But Cassandra only witnessed the single most romantic thing she had ever seen.


	12. Artwork

 

  
[We Were Friends Once](http://tes331.deviantart.com/art/We-Were-Friends-Once-645098012) by  [Tes331](http://tes331.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Aw my poor babay!!!! -all frank-n-further like, clutch the Cullen, protect the Cullen-. In all seriousness, I wanted to do something with a non-warden Amell since all of these still exist even if you don't select them as a warden. Which I think is pretty darn cool.


End file.
